Sammy
by thatgirliscra
Summary: I've had a pretty hectic life. my parents left me when I was a baby and I'm in care. But what happens when I move into a new care homes. Maybe I could make friends and learn to love again. Well, I guess we'll have to find out. My name is Samantha Jade Williams but you can call me Sammy.
1. Profile

Hi my name is Sammy, I'm 15 years old. I live in care, my favourite colour is red and i live in London. Well that all you need to know... oh yea I have bright red hair. 


	2. Chapter 1

Outfit- cgi/set?id=118007395

The car pulled up into the drive way of my new home. The number of kids standing outside was unbelievable. My thoughts seemed so interesting to me. I didn't even know the car door was open until someone brought me back from planet Sammy. "Ah, Samantha, lovely to meet you my name is mike, head-care worker.". I nod sweetly hoping he knows I don't speak. I guess he told the kids. I mean why I be getting death glares from some girl in pink. Great just what I needed. (Time skip)

(Time skip)

I sat in my new room alone. Everything was unpacked and Mike said that we could redecorate next week. There was a knock on my door. I went to open the door to reveal two of the kid that I'm going to live with. One was a girl, the other was a boy. They both looked alike. The boy looked kinda cute... wait what. "Hi, I'm Johnny and this is my little sister Tee." the boy spoke up. Well, at least i know someone's name. I let them into my room, I noticed my notepad and pen on the end of my night stand. I quickly grabbed it and scribbled ' Hi, I'm Sam but you can call me Sammy.' "It was nice to meet you Sammy but I've got to go, Carmen's looking for me" Tee said quietly and quickly before she left my room. Johnny went to say something but was interrupted by Mike Yelling "LUNCH". He stopped, then said "How about I'll help you out by showing you around after Lunch?". I nodded whilst smiling like a school girl. we left with clutching my pen and paper like my life depended on it.


	3. Chapter 2

Outfit- cgi/set?id=118019569

"So this is Faith, Rick, Tyler, Carmen, Jodie, Floss, Mo, Frank, Bailey and Harry. Guys this is Sammy". Tee said introducing everyone to me. We had multiple replies of 'Hi's and 'Hellos'. I wave and sit down between Faith and Harry. Everyone was so nice to me. For once, I felt wanted. Faith, Rick and Tyler are pretty awesome people. After a few minutes I stood up to leave but not before Mike questioned "wait, where are you going, you haven't ate half of your lunch yet.". I rushed out but not before I could give him a note explaining that I've had a big breakfast.

As soon as I reached my room, I changed clothes since it was a sunny day. At my old care homes I was the 'outcast' and everyone hated me, but I have a feeling that I could make at least one friend. Maybe Faith, or Rick. Speaking of Faith, She came and knocked on my door before saying "Hey Sam, you left this on the dining table."handing me my not book. How can she be so bubbly!? Getting off topic but I signed thanks. "No problem. So do you want to come outside with the others?" She look like she's hoping for a yes, so why not. I quickly grabbed a pair of shoes before heading outside.

When we got to the garden we noticed Bailey shouting at Tyler because he missed the ball or something. I ran up too them, giving a note to Bailey saying 'Up for 1 on 1'. He smirked saying " your on". Oh how I would love to wipe that smirk of his face. "I'll ref" Johnny said, interrupted our stare off.

Let the games begin.


	4. Chapter 4

Bailey started with the ball, trying to show off by doing tricks. what he dosen't know is that I'm stood right behind him. Next thing he knows he's missing the ball with a con fused look on his face. I ran with the football and kicked it straight into the back of the goal. His shocked expression matched the other. "You're all right for a girl." Bailey said with defeat in his eyes while I rolled mine.

I joined Faith, Rick and Johnny who where sat on some bench. There looked like they had a laugh with me beating Bailey. "Hey Sammy wanna play 20 questions with us" Rick asked. I nodded sitting down next to Faith and opposite Johnny.

~Time Skip~

It was now dark and the end of our day of laughter. I know so much about them it's like they're my friends, but I feel something more for Johnny. What am I feeling? Anyways we're all sat in the living room (lounge) Watching some film. Everyone was having a good time with their eyes glued to the screen. I felt an arm snaked ( Is that even a Word ?) and wraped arounf my waist. I looked up and saw the owner of the arm was Johnny, but from the corner of my eye and caught Rick and Tyler smirking at me. I rolled my eye then put them back to the felt right and we looked like one big family. I've never had a family like this, even at my old home we were never close. My first day here and no one hates me! That's a first. It was getting late and everyone was saying there goodnights, so I did too. I went up too my room and changed into my pjamas. There was a knock on my door and there stood Johnny and Tee. I smiled when Tee said "Hey Sam we came to say goodnight cause we didn't downstair so, yea night.". She left my room to go to hers. I turned to face Johnny as he said "Goodnight Sammy, sweet dreams". He kissed my forehead and I felt a zap. I blushed and waved as he left too. Well, what a first day.

**An- Sorry for no updating lately, I've been busy with my birthday and other dramatic events anyways hope you've enjoyed - M x **


End file.
